A Date
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Placed in a double date by his brother Timo finds himself as the date to a man named Berwald that terrifies him. SuFin Small DenNor


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Timo shot his brother another annoyed look. "Why do you keep bothering me?"

Mathias pouted. "Please?" he asked again.

"As I said the first ten times. No." Timo said before he returned to his computer. "Now I'm talking with a friend, go away."

Mathias grabbed his younger brother's arm. "Please?"

"I said no!" he shook the arm off. "Find someone else."

Mathias fell to his knees and brought his hands together in front of him. "Please?"

"What do you want from me?" Timo all but screamed as he threw his hands into the air.

"I told you. Nikolai will only agree with going on a date with me if his brother also goes along. His brother Ingi isn't available and his other brother Berwald is. I need you to be Berwalds date." Mathias said.

"No!"

"Why not!" Mathias cried as he followed his brother out of the room.

"I am not going to entertain some random boy just so you can have your chance with a one night stand." Timo said.

"Nikolai isn't a one night stand." Mathias said jumping in front of Timo. "I really, really, really, like him. I just need you to do this one time and that's it!"

"One time is all this guy needs to know that he needs to stay away from you." Timo said. He step sided around Mathias and entered the kitchen.

"Please!" Mathias cried as he fell to his knees once more and grabbed Timo from behind. "I'll love you forever! I'll do anything you want! I'll give you anything you want! You want my soul? My heart? My liver?"

"Your liver is too contaminated from all your drinking for anyone to want it." Timo said trying to get out of his brothers grip. Finally he relaxed and sighed. "When is this so important date of yours?"

Mathias brightened. "It's this Saturday! We meet them at the restaurant Nonno at seven o'clock."

"Saturday. You mean the Saturday that I have a study group?" Timo growled.

Mathias waved his concerns away. "You can miss one; you're smart enough to do so anyway."

"I'm in charge of it!"

"Details." Mathias said as he stood and practically jumped into the other room. "Remember! Saturday! Seven o'clock!"

* * *

><p>"Mathias I really don't think this is a good idea." Timo whispered as he fiddled with his collar.<p>

"This was a great idea." Mathias whispered back, his eyes searching around the room. They stopped on a single table and his grin widened.

"Nikolai!" he exclaimed as he came up to the table. A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and unless Timos eyes were deceiving him there was a curl floating next to his head, looked up at them and nodded. "You're late Mathias."

"Sorry about that, traffic was a killer." Mathias said, sitting next to Nikolai. Timo rolled his eyes as he sat next to his brother. His eyes scanned the table.

"So…where is this Berwald I've been hearing of?" he asked. Nikolai glanced at his watch and said "He said that he might be late, he had to finish something at work."

Mathias took this as his cue to start talking, complete with hand gestures that flew everywhere and wide grins, with Nikolai while Timo was free to observe his brothers choice in a date.

He didn't seem like any of the other people his brother liked to choose, most of them being having extreme physical attributes and shirts that clung to their skin, however he seemed like someone who would be dull and the one that was easily looked over. Perhaps Mathias was looking for a serious relationship for once.

And perhaps it would turn out that the vodka he loved to drink was actually healthy for you and helped you live longer.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them and Timo frowned lightly. They were inside and an eclipse was unlikely to happen for a while.

He turned to look behind him only to find himself staring at a man's waist. His head and eyes slowly lifted until they were looking into the face of a man who he was sure was glaring at him and that there were dark clouds surrounding him as the man looked down at him.

Not only did his stomach fall to his feet, Timo was sure that his stomach fell through his body, through the ground, and come up again on the other side of the world.

Mathias had frowned and looked at the man standing behind them. His smile faltered slightly before he asked "Something we can do for you buddy?"

"Berwald." Nikolai said. "You finally came."

Berwald? Berwald! His date Berwald?

His lungs joined his stomach on the other side of the world.

"S'rry 'm l'te." Berwald mumbled. "H'd t' d' s'm' m'r' p'p'rw'rk."

He sat next to Timo, not that he had a choice it was the only empty seat, and looked at Timo with his unreadable eyes.

Timo couldn't even manage a smile at him as he pinched Mathias' leg under the table. He cowered back into his seat and tried to push it closer to his brother.

"Y'r T'mo r'ght?" Berwald mumbled. He held his hand out. "'m B'rw'ld."

Timo nodded and held out his shaking hand. In contrast to practically all of him Berwald grasped Timos hand gently and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you." Timo said hoping that he sounded sincere

The rest of the dinner consisted of Mathias doing practically all of the talking, Nikolai looking bored and looking around the restaurant, Timo staring only at his plate trying not to make any real movement, and Berwald staring at Timo.

Halfway through the dinner Timo excused himself to go outside to quickly smoke a cigarette.

Shaking hands brought the cigarette to his mouth and quickly lit it. He gratefully breathed in the smoke and allowed it to fill him and calm him.

What was his brother thinking on making him double date with this man who looked more like an axe murderer than anything.

He was never going to forgive Mathias for this. Making him cancel a study group session and now in fear of his life.

He sighed and took the cigarette from his lips. Maybe he should make an excuse to leave early, say that Eduard needs his help with something and run.

Shaking his head he dropped the cigarette and rubbed it into the ground with his shoe before he turned back and started to go into the restaurant once more.

Only to bump into stone. Looking up however he just managed to walk into Berwalds chest.

"Y' 'lr'ht?" Berwald mumbled.

"Yeah, fine." Timo said rubbing his forehead.

"Y' w'r' t'k'ng 'h l'ng t'm. Y'r br'th'r st'rt'd t' g't w'rr'd." he said.

Timo shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Y' w'r' t'k'ng 'h l'ng t'm. Y'r br'th'r st'rt'd t' g't w'rr'd." he repeated.

"Oh." Timo said pretending to understand what the other man had said. "Sorry."

Berwald nodded. "Y' g' t' th' sch'l 'n th's t'wn r'ght?"

Timo chose to nod. "Yeah."

"'h w'rk 't th' h'gh sch'l." he continued. "Ma'b' 'h c'n v's't you s'm't'm'."

He nodded again. "I think that would be nice."

'_What the hell did I just agree to?' _he thought.

* * *

><p>"So you had no idea what you guys were talking about the entire night?" Eduard asked.<p>

Timo nodded as they walked along the campus. "I think it was one of the worst nights I had ever had. Not only was I scared of him the entire time, he had walked with me home, and I agreed to something."

"What did you agree to?"

"That's the thing." Timo said absentmindly waving to someone they passed. "I have no idea."

"Yeah, because the smart thing is agreeing to something that you have no idea of." Eduard sighed.

"Eduard. You have no idea how scared I was. I was ready to agree to anything he asked. You didn't see him." Timo said.

Eduard's eyes went to over Timos shoulder. "Was he really tall, board, has blonde hair, wears glasses, and looks like he's glaring at everyone in his path?"

"Yeah." Timo said nodding. "How did you know?"

Eduard pointed behind Timo. "Because he's right there."

Timo whirled around to see that yes Berwald was on his campus and walking towards him with his hands in his pockets and the glare from last night still on his face. Timo felt his heart stop for a moment.

"H'." he mumbled once he reached Timo. "W's w'd'r'ng 'f y' w'ld b' fr' t' h'v' c'ff' w'th m'."

* * *

><p>How he didn't know, and he was sure that he would never know, Timo found himself in a coffee shop with Berwald. They sat at a table sipping their respective drinks.<p>

"'t's w'rd." Berwald said. "Th't's w'sn't th' f'rst t'm m' br'th'r m'd' m' g' 'n 'h d'bl' d't b't 't w's th' f'rst t'm' 'h 'nj'y'd 't."

Timo shook his head and gathered his courage before he said "Alright, I'm sorry but I can't understand a single word of what you're saying."

Berwald actually looked surprised. "Th' k'ds 't th' sch'l und'rst'nd m'."

"The kids at the school understand you?" Timo asked managing to understand a few words. At Berwalds nod he asked "What school and what kids?"

"'h w'rk 't th' sh'p cl'ss 't th' h'gh sch'l."

"You work at the shop class at the high school?" Timo asked.

Berwald nodding again.

"That actually sounds pretty interesting." Timo said. "I'm hoping to become a teacher too, for elementary school."

"'h l'k'd sp'nd'ng l'st n'ght w'th y'." Berwald said slowly. "C'n w' sp'nd m'r' t'm' t'g'th'r?"

Timo did two things that surprised him. The first was that he understood what Berwald had said.

The second was that he nodded.

**I don't write the Nordics that often, how did I do?**

**Also I hope that you guys can understand what Sweden was saying.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
